The Cheater
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Sakura Ino and Kakashi. Kakashi a cheater? NO NEVER


She looked at him from across the room. She hid in the corner of the room staring at him. She was jealous of his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. She wanted to trade places with her and make her watch them kiss instead of it being the other way around. Sakura and Kakashi hadn't hidden their love since Naruto found out. They held each other on field trips and other public things. Ino stared at his perfectly tossed hair. She loved the way he looked on school days. She glanced at Sakura smirking at him and saw the faint smile he gave back. She knew she wasn't the only jealous one. Ever since Sasuke came out of the closet and admitted he was gay, he had a crush on Kakashi. Naruto and Lee had been obsessing over Sakura and pretended they didn't every time someone mentioned her. Hinata didn't care to much. She has a little crush going for Iruka Sensei, and he was gay so he has it going for Gai Sensei. Gai Sensei has it going for one of the students they co-taught but no one knows who. Everyone likes the wrong person. In Ino's opinion Naruto needed to be with Hinata. Sasuke needs to be with Iruka Sensei. Lee needs to be with Sakura. Gai Sensei needs to be with who ever the student is. And she needs to be with Kakashi Sensei. _Our school is so messed up with the couples and crushes. Students dating teachers and teachers crushing on students. Some students and teachers being gay._ She thought to herself. She fantasized about him often only today she wanted to make an impression. She crimped her hair and wore a short skirt and a tank top hoping that he would notice her. But instead it was the total opposite. Everyone but Kakashi looked at her. She stayed in the back of the room so no one would notice her. She raised her hand to answer a couple questions and every time she did so did Sakura and favoritism was shown. She was very angered by this and planned to do something about it after school. It got out in what seemed like forever. The anticipation was killing her. She found him alone about to leave.

"Sensei! Wait a second please I have something to show you." She yelled to him. He turned around and seen her running up to him so he stood there at her height waiting to see what she had to show him. He watched her skirt fly when she ran. She ran up to him and kissed him. _Ha Sakura what do you think of this?_ He kissed her back, something she didn't expect to happen. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was staring back at him with surprised eyes.

"So what did you have to show me?" He asked when she finally pulled away.

"That I'm better than Sakura." She answered.

"I'll admit to that but I can't just up and dump her for you. That would be wrong, Ino."

"Then don't dump her. Go out with both of us and make her dump you." _Did I really just say that?_

This was exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to say for him to get with both of them. This way he could get twice the amount of action he was getting with just one. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He had liked the thought of two younger girlfriends. It was illegal but only by two years or so. "Alright." He said plainly. Then he got in his shiny new car and drove off. _Did he say okay? So that means that he's mine. But on the other hand he's still Sakura's also. I'll change that soon enough. Then he'll be just mine._ The next day Sakura had decided that she was going to be nice to Ino and become friends with her.

"Hey Ino. Want to hang out today at lunch?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because I think we would make good friends so I thought that maybe I should at least give it a shot at being friends. I mean what's the harm right?"

"Uhh, sure." That day and about two or three weeks after that they hung out everyday. Ino had started to regret what she and Kakashi had. So on the third day of their fourth week as friends Ino decided it was time to tell Sakura. "Um Sakura I have something to tell you. I don't want you to be mad at me or anything. It happened before we became friends."

"Just spit it out already." She insisted.

"Okay, Kakashi and I are dating behind your back." She blurted out.

"Did you ask him out or did he ask you out?"

"Kind of both I guess." Ino saw a evil plan forming in Sakura's mind.

"Then I'm not mad at you but I want to get back at him." She said with a twisted smile.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked full of interest. She wanted to help now.

"Okay so we are going to ruin his chances of ever getting another girl again. Unless she's older but if their within the high school or college everyone will know. I have a few good pictures of him and I can print them out and blow them up and stick them on every girls locker. And write: Beware of this man! He is a terrible boyfriend. I will have to use our pictures on the Warning signs also. And above our pictures it will say: He cheated on these two girls. Don't ever say yes if he asks you out. He is now known as The Cheater."

"I like it. So when do we put this into action?"

"As soon as possible lets take pictures of out selves and we can get this done tonight and pin them to the girls lockers before school tomorrow. Oh and when he comes to confront us it will more then likely be in private so we will walk away and get to somewhere with a whole bunch of people watching and break up with him right then and there. In front of everyone."

"I can get us on the school broadcast on Thursday so we can do it then. The breaking up with him part." She mentioned the last part because Sakura was giving her an odd look.

"Oh. Alright." Wednesday had came fast and went fast. Thursday came around and Sakura was right. Kakashi had wanted to talk to them in private so they walked away to the School News room. He didn't know that they were airing this and it was on every tv at school. Even the teachers were interested in what was going on. "Listen Kakashi, I know you're dating both of us and we both are sick of it. Cheater!"

"We're breaking up with you." They said at the same time just as they rehearsed. They looked at each other and smiled. "And everyone at this school and the college knows that you're a cheater and you won't ever be able to get a girlfriend with in one-hundred miles of here. Trust us." Ino added. They walked out faster then they walked in. Kakashi spun around and saw the red light on the camara was on telling him that this was still live. He was pissed. Everyone now knows him as The Cheater.


End file.
